


To Calm the Shaking

by PeanutButterAndIceCream



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutButterAndIceCream/pseuds/PeanutButterAndIceCream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's day at the office sours, leaving him stressed in the worst of ways. Thankfully, his boys are there for him.</p>
<p>(Anxiety!Ryan. That's pretty much it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Calm the Shaking

**Author's Note:**

> I had this on tumblr a looooong time ago, but I'm only gonna put my fics here from now on. (Tumblr: whatdoyewant.tumblr.com)
> 
> This fic is pretty old, and I tried to polish it a bit, too, but note that my writing style is a lot different. I figured it needed to be archived somewhere. (Sorry if it sounds familiar!)

Ryan’s hands wouldn't stop shaking. He tried to concentrate as he continued editing the Let’s Play that was supposed to be ready by tomorrow. He couldn't stop the slow build up in his chest, the compressing feeling that constricted his ability to breathe. His head felt heavy, stuffed with what felt like cotton as every single worry plagued his mind.

He had to fix Lindsay’s computer earlier today, which put him back at least an hour on his editing, but before that, Ryan was needed to read off some RWBY lines and work in the animation department as a fill in since one of the animators was out sick. After all of that, though, he was needed in the Achievement Hunter office to record three new Let’s Play with his five boyfriends. Now he was so far behind in his editing, it looked like he would have to spend a late evening in the office, meaning he wouldn't be able to even attempt to relax with his boys at home.

Ryan was used to dealing with the pain in his chest, the constant worry that was always present in the back of his mind, but today felt as though it took a heavy toll on him. His pathological worry was simply overwhelming him today. He could feel the dread eating at him, just imagining the disappointed look Geoff would give him if he didn't finish editing in time. The pressure in his chest kept building, drowning out his logical thought.

“Hey, Ryan,” Michael called as he walked through the warehouse to Ryan’s desk, Ray right behind him, “You ready to head out?” Ryan looked up, checking the time and mentally cursing himself for losing focus and staring off into space. He was now acutely aware of his thoughts eating up work time for no reason, inadvertently putting off the work that was making him even more stressed out over the impending deadline.

“I don’t think that I’ll be able to go home anytime soon. I’ll have to catch up with you guys later,” Ryan replied, his voice tight and hands trembling as he went back to edit the video more. He felt his eyes grow itchy as tears accumulated, knowing there would be no rest anytime soon, considering how much work he still has sitting on his computer.

He thought the conversation would be over and the boys would leave with a quick goodbye, but Ryan jumped at the cool touch of Ray’s fingers on his right hand, forcing Ryan to release the too tight grip he had on the mouse. Ray took the hand in his, gently massaging the sore muscles.

“Hey, none of that,” Ray said softly, the Puerto Rican’s fingers moving soothing circles up and down Ryan’s forearm. “You’re overloading yourself.”

Ryan suddenly felt another set of hands on his shoulders, loosening muscles that he didn't even know were tense until then. Michael worked magic on the taut area, instantly bringing out a sigh of relief as his body turned into jelly at the touches. The vice on his chest felt looser, and his mind felt the smallest bit clearer.

“Ry, we know you've had a busy day,” Michael said softly, trying to calm his boyfriend down. “Why don’t we pack thi-”

“You assholes ready to go?” Geoff walked in at that time, interrupting Michael.

“I’m not finished with the Let’s Play, and it’s needed by tomorrow,” Ryan explained to his oldest boyfriend, gesturing to the computer screen with his free hand.

“Let’s take it home, then,” Geoff said, bulldogging his way into Ryan’s work space and grabbing a flash drive that was laying on the desk. Ryan was thrown for a loop when Michael quickly pulled Ryan from his chair, coercing him to leave the workstation already. Ryan resisted only to grab his things so he can leave, but no matter what he grabbed for, he was constantly dropping papers, fumbling about with his still shaking hands.

“Ry, stop that,” Ray said, grabbing the older man’s vibrating hands and pushing him toward Michael, surprising Ryan a little at the strength of the youngest boyfriend. "We'll get this."

Michael, who was a much calmer and kinder person when they weren't recording, gently held Ryan’s hand, leaving the other two behind to finish up and pulled him out the door and into the van that they used to travel to and from work.

When Michael opened the door, he was immediately met with a Gavin in his face, wasting no time in pulling Ryan to the middle seats and instantly curling up into the older man's side. On Ryan’s other side, he felt Michael lean his head on Ryan’s shoulder, holding his still shaking hand and pressing soft kisses on the knuckles.

Ryan’s thoughts still wandered, even with the calming touches that his boyfriends were giving him. He felt panicky, inadequate, but before his mind could drag him down that road again, the van was stopping. All of his boys climbed out, waiting for him patiently with kind eyes and soft smiles. This plaguing thoughts faltered, and this never ending ache in his chest loosened just a little more, like rock being chiseled away.

The six of them shuffled inside, keeping a light and joking conversation while they slowly settled in for the night. As the six of them changed into more comfortable clothes, Ryan asked Geoff for the flash drive so he could finish working on the Let’s Play alone in the office room.

“Nope,” Geoff said simply, giving a kind grin as Gavin started pulling Ryan to the couch, much to his protest. Ryan stumbled, falling down and landing on the worn leather. The large sofa was soon filled with three other bodies as the Michael and Ray took each side of him and Gavin sprawled on top of all three, his bony ass digging into Ryan’s thighs.

“Do I even get a say in anything anymore?” Ryan asked with a hint of humor in his voice. He knew exactly what his boyfriends were doing; they had done this many times before, knowing exactly what Ryan needed without even asking.

The Lads just snickered at the question.

“What movie do you want to watch, Ry?” Jack asked, browsing their movie collections while Geoff set up a small work station in the recliner next to his pile of boyfriends.

“Um, anything really, but I should finish my editing first,” Ryan replied as he pointed to Geoff's laptop, attempting to move the human twig off of him, but the other two Lads held onto him firmly, Michael throwing a blanket over all four of them, Ray gripping the other end tightly, as a silent statement. 

Ryan was not going to move.

“You’re done for the day, Ry. You’re overworking yourself again,” Geoff said as the beginning credits started rolling. “Do you even remember all of the stuff you did today?”

“But-” Ryan tried to argue, only to be cut off by Michael.

“Just accept the cuddles, dammit,” the curly haired man snapped at him, though there was no bite to his voice. It took Ryan a few moments, but he finally forced himself to watch the movie, his boyfriends slowly wearing down the barriers in his mind. He kept getting distracted, though, at the sounds of Geoff’s fervent clicking on the computer in front of him. 

He kept sneaking glances at Geoff's area, though, guilty at the word he was supposed to complete hours ago. Gavin caught him in the act, and the British man didn't hesitate to grab the sides of Ryan's face to absolutely smother him in a kiss that send Ryan's brain to the moon. 

Gavin pulled away, laughing a little at the dumbstruck face the older man was sporting. "Now stop looking over there, and watch the movie." Gavin commanded, settling back onto Ryan's lap with his head against Ryan's shoulder. It took Ryan an embarrassingly long time for logical thought to return, but when he did, he took the advice, picking up a still shaking hand and wrapping it around Gavin's middle. It anchored him, in some weird way, and if his vibrating hand annoyed Gavin in some way, he didn't voice it.

After getting past an action-packed sequence in the movie to a slower scene, Jack, who was on the couch and acting as Michael's leg prop, grabbed Ryan's attention. “Want anything to eat?” Jack asked the ‘trapped’ man carefully, looking over Michael's body to take careful stock of Ryan. At this question, Ryan’s stomach started to perform flips in protest, a sharp twist of pain spiking in his abdomen.

“Nah, not hungry,” Ryan answered quickly, wriggling a little in his spot on the couch in discomfort, feeling his stomach turn into knots at the idea of food. Jack and Michael responded to this movement with comforting squeezes, and Michael even began to lightly run a hand through Ryan’s hair.

“We both know you missed lunch today,” Gavin said sternly to Ryan, who was denied a lunch date that day due to Ryan's busy schedule. “You have to eat something.” Ryan knew the feathered haired man had a point, but he just couldn't bring himself to eat anything with the ever-looming mountain of work to tackle, and he especially felt terrible for dumping his work on Geoff.

“I just- I don’t feel well enough to eat,” Ryan admitted to the five others, forgoing explanation and he tightened his grip slightly on Gavin's frame. 

Geoff, of course, picked up the reason immediately. “Dumbass, I said I would take care of it, and Jack offered to help some too. Hell, I'm almost done” Geoff called back from the computer. “Speaking of dinner, let’s let Ryan choose what we eat tonight.” .

“Thanks, guys,” Ryan said shyly as his stomach was doing gymnastics worthy of the Olympic gold. “But my stomach-…” he trailed off.

Jack sat up straight as his eyes lit up in inspiration; he turned to Ryan. “I have something that you’d love that would also be easy on you,” Jack said, eyes shining bright through his glasses. “Do you remember that special soup I made for you a month or so ago?”

“Are you alright with making that?” Ryan asked incredulously. That option had never even occurred to Ryan until now, but the first thing that came to mind was how complicated the recipe was. 

Jack’s grin became even wider. “Of course I do, even with those beans you like,” the bearded man responded. “I always make sure I have everything stocked up in case your feeling down,” he said as he kissed Ryan’s cheek. “I feel idiotic for not thinking of it sooner.” At this, even Ryan’s digestive system seemed to approve of this by settling just a little, the curling and rolling feelings slowing slightly as the pain receded.

“Well, if it’s not too much-” Ryan began timidly, aware that his boyfriends would do everything they can to help Ryan through the worst slumps. He couldn't stop himself from fretting over the imagery that he was using Jack as a pack mule, though.

“Done,” Jack said, not giving Ryan another word in edgewise. Jack disappeared the second the conversation ended, and Ryan could hear the bustle of the bearded man as he cooked up a storm.

His younger boyfriends, growing bored of the movie, began cracking jokes and mocking the characters on screen. Ryan was successfully distracted again, the negative thoughts that might have resurfaced over Jack disappeared before he could even think them, pushed to the back of his mind by the lad's attention grabbing words. Slowly, he let himself enjoy his evening, sliding in a few jokes of his own, and even Geoff joined in. Jack popped in and out during that time too as he waited for the soup to cook.

Jack reappeared with a tray of individual bowls for Ryan and the others, even adding a cup of tea for the overworked man as well. All six of them enjoyed a nice meal, though Ryan had to take his time with each spoonful to prevent his hand from spilling it everywhere, and Ryan felt full for the first time since his work had started snowballing.

As the night wore on, Ryan started to see the backs of his eyelids a little more each time, though his thoughts swirled while his body ached to fall asleep. Whether it was a pattern in Gavin and Michael's speech that was slurred enough to notice or if it was because the time had crawled into the a.m., Geoff declared that it was time to go to bed, as the work he took on was completed and sent out.

At the mention of bedtime, dread creeped into Ryan’s mind because that would mean yet another sleepless night. Ray would usually stay up with him because the youngest of the group had insomnia, and the two would stay together in another room, Ryan working on as much as he could while Ray would play video games, slightly peeved the older man wouldn't let him help. 

Tonight, though, it seemed as though Ray would join the others in bed as well. With his 3DS in his hand, Ray followed behind the train of drowsy boyfriends. Ray noticed the look on Ryan's face, the tentative steps towards the doorway, and he didn't hesitate to slip his hand into his and lead him to the bedroom. The small squeeze from Ray's hand reassured the older man somewhat.

Once everyone was in the bedroom and ready for bed, everyone except Ryan joined into a cuddle conglomerate with a space in the middle that was supposed to beckon to the final Hunter into bed. Ryan entered into his spot in the group with the rationale that if he was going to be awake for another eight hours with a brain that wouldn't shut off, he would rather be 'snuggled between his five favorite boys,' as Gavin once said. Once in place, the others each kissed Ryan goodnight, giving each other lazy kisses as well before curling up in a big pile of affection and warmth.

Once everyone else except Ray and him had started going to sleep, Ryan turned and, without trying to unnecessarily wake up another, got Geoff’s attention. “Thanks for today, Geoff. I’m sorry that you had to do my work,” Ryan said sheepishly.

“It’s not a problem, idiot. You’re the hardest working guy I know, and I hate seeing you so stressed. Now go to sleep, stupid,” Geoff replied softly, giving Ryan a smile and a final kiss goodnight before laying back down and wrapping his arms around Michael.

As the minutes ticked by, the only activity that was left was Ray playing on his 3DS, which was normal considering he did that many nights. After nearly a half hour, Ray noticed the older man was still awake.

“Hey, what’s wrong, buddy?” Ray asked, putting his game down in favor of talking to his boyfriend. Ray shifted from the side of Ryan until he was laying directly on top of the Gent. He intertwined his hands together with Ryan’s, which have yet to stop their trembling, as Ray rested his head on Ryan’s shoulder.

“Can’t get my mind to stop,” Ryan mumbled, turning his head toward his youngest lover, breathing in the scent of Ray’s shampoo.

“Any work that you still have to do, that’s something to think about tomorrow. All that matters is now,” Ray said, massaging Ryan’s shaking hands. “I know you get stressed easily, but I just want you to think about all of the positive things, as fucking corny as it sounds.”

All of the intrusive thoughts that may have been left were forced out the window as Ray constantly murmured calming words into Ryan’s ear, effectively distracting him to the point that he didn't even notice his consciousness begin to drift off. He had five amazing people in his life who loved him, willing to help at a moments notice. With Ray's voice filling in his mind, Ryan was finally able to find the sleep he desperately needed, his hands no longer shaking as sleep overtook him.

After Ray heard Ryan’s deep breaths join the others’, he gave a small smile, muttering, “‘Atta boy” as he continued to beat Kalos’s Elite Four for the umpteenth time, curling his frame on Ryan's like a blanket.


End file.
